Goodbye
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: This was his first chance to really say Goodbye. For Hogwarts Online.


**This is just a sad fic for homework for Hufflepuff. The Italic line is from Jingo written by Terry Prachett. Hope you like it. **

**Thank you to my Beta PinkRose14 :) and Steven, who is always a big help with what I write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Jingo.**

**Goodbye**

"George it is time to go," Bill said standing at George's bedroom door. George was sitting on his bed, dressed and ready to go but the part of him that was still denying everything stayed rooted on the bed starring at the floor. Bill stood at the door for a few minutes, clearly unaware of what to do. It was a few minutes before he entered the room and closed the door sitting down across from George.

"Come on buddy, you need this," he said softly. George nodded but still didn't make any effort to get up. Bill placed his hand on George's shoulder and sighed. "You can't keep denying what happened," Bill said sternly. George looked up at him his eyes red and swollen.

"It is not fair," George said softly and Bill nodded.

"I know George," he soothed and George wiped away a few stray tears and stood up.

"Let's go," he said finally and Bill nodded leading him out of the room. They met the rest of the family downstairs, no one spoke they just stood in front of the oven in a sea of black. Molly and Arthur lead first and Apparated to the church closely followed by Ginny and their five sons. As they approached the church George looked up at the building in front of them. It was a large church, which helped to accommodate the large family, it had many pillars and towers all around and a single church bell rang solemnly. It was surrounded by statues of Angels. Except that is not what they looked like to George, they looked like _Gargoyles that had crept out of their daytime shadows and were perched on every cornice and tower, ears and wings outstretched to sieve anything edible out of the water. _George continued to pace slowly at the back of the group and darted quickly into the church to wait for the ceremony to start.

When it started George stared primarily at his feet barely listening to the preacher. Then the preacher got to the bit his was dreading.

"Now we will have George come up and say a few words," he said and George looked up not wanting to move he just starred at the podium. Charlie nudged him but he still didn't move.

"You don't have to mate," he whispered. George shook his head as if to clear it and decided to stand up and move onto the podium. He starred out at the see of faces, mostly red headed Weasley's and pulled the paper with his speech out of his pocket.

"A bond between brother's is something I know has been taken very much for granted in many peoples lives. I was blessed to be born into a family with five other brother's and a sister and I never took that bond for granted. I have always shared something special with each and every one of my siblings," he paused as his voice broke slightly at the tears forming in his eyes. "I-The bond between Fred and I was much different to that. We were more then brother's, we were twins. I know that that seems like a strange analogy because twins are quite obviously related. But our twin connection was much stronger then that of a brother's. Fred was my best friend, we were always there for each other when we needed to be," George turned to the coffin, no longer interested in saying anything to his family, this was he chance to say goodbye. "When you were taken I felt as if a part of me was taken before I even found out I had lost you. Fred you were my best friend, my brother and my business partner, without you I feel as if I am no longer alive. I miss you every second of the day and dream about you still being here every sleeping moment. It was unfair that you were taken, but I know that you are causing havoc on the other side, and one day I will join you," he said softly tears streaming down his face. He placed his hand on the coffin. "I on't know what else to say expect that I really really miss you. Goodbye," he said softly and without another word walked out of the church.

Bill and Charlie quickly followed him, they later told everyone they were going to check on him but truth was, they had been trying to be the strongest they could for their family and it had finally caught up.

"Hey George," Bill said wiping his eyes and sat down next to George who was sitting on a log looking out over the cemetery.

"I can't believe one of us is gone," he said softly and Charlie nodded sitting on his other side.

"It is all so surreal isn't it," he said and George nodded.

"I never thought I would feel this unhappy," George said staring out blankly.

"You will find your spark again," Bill assured him.

"He was just such a big part of who I am," he said swiping away tears. Charlie wrapped his arm around George and nodded.

"Let's go back to the house we can meet everyone there," Bill suggested. George nodded and took his brothers hands and Apparated them back to the house. Slowly people started to join them. First it was Ron and Hermione. Closely followed by Alicia, Katie, Angelina and Lee. Harry came next with Ginny who was still crying hard and as soon as she saw Bill she moved over and hugged him. Percy was last clearly trying to hide his pain. They all sat around a table waiting for the rest of the guests who were clearly hanging around to pay their respects at the church.

It was quiet for once at the Burrow and everyone knew there was only one thing left to do. George raised his drink in front of everyone and spoke the words on everyone's mind.

"To Fred," he said and everyone clinked their glasses together as one last tribute to someone who had made a difference in all their lives.


End file.
